Time Heals
by Atypicall
Summary: Maude visits and Ezra loses someone he cares about.
1. Default Chapter Title

Title: Time Heals  
Warnings: Language, maybe a little violence.  
Author's Note: Okay, I am now officially addicted to writing fan fiction. I always liked to write, but this is a real kick. It's not Betad, sorry. The Samantha character is mine, as well as her two horses. If you want to understand where she comes from you must read A DIFFERENT BREED of WOMAN, also on this site. A little blatant self-promotion never hurt anyone =).  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. Please don't sue.  
  
  
Vin Tanner casually pushed the tan hat from his calm blue eyes. The sound of the stage had woken the lanky tracker, and he followed it with his eyes. It was late, he observed. Still, it seemed nothing had gone wrong, as no one was screaming, bleeding, or riding into town at a mad gallop. It had been utterly peaceful for more than a month. Vin was pretty sure that was a record for the Colorado frontier town.  
  
The sun beat down on the streets, a testament to the late summer weather Colorado was experiencing. IT was hot all blasted day, only to be rapidly cooled off in the evening as the typical afternoon thunderstorm rolled over the mountains.   
  
Such a thunderstorm was on its way at that very moment. The sky was becoming a dark, leaden gray to the west and Vin figured the storm was little more than two hours off. He also guessed that Ezra Standish would ride in soon, as both he and his chestnut horse, Chaucer, detested the rain. He grinned, imagining the reticent southerner grumbling about the objectionable climate, his shoulders hunched and jacket lapels pulled up by his ears. Chaucer would be much the same, swishing his tail and pressing his ears close to his head. He had never seen a horse and rider suit each other so well as Ezra and Chaucer. Then Vin stopped himself, 'except for maybe Sam and Chance', he mused.  
  
Samantha Hunter had rolled into town three months earlier with her two racehorses, Last Chance and Bonfire. She had come, like many others, to ride in the first annual Four Corner's summer race. But she had also come to stay, purchasing a ranch house and some land three or four miles out of town. Her intentions were to operate her own breeding farm, using Chance as a foundation sire. 'Those two', Vin thought, 'are knit even tighter than Ezra and Chaucer.'   
  
The strapping gray stallion was, in fact, nearly the picture perfect horse. He had beautiful conformation, strong legs, a strong heart, a fiery disposition and an arrogant look at life. He knew what he was and it was his last two traits that made him such a handful. He could very well be the fastest horse in the country, when he felt like running. He refused to go for anyone but Sam. But when running for her, Chance would run until he broke. It was the most remarkable sight Vin had seen in years. Watching them, you felt like you were picked up and carried along with them.  
  
When Chance retired to the breeding shed, Sam retired too. She stopped dressing like a man in order to ensure her spot in the race field. When The Seven first met her in fact, she had been posing as her own husband, Joseph. She stopped race riding to concentrate on the farm. But neither Vin, nor any of the rest of the Seven had seen Samantha Hunter in two months. She had left Colorado to train Bonfire and look for broodmare propositions for Chance. 'I wonder when she's coming back?' he thought to himself. A loud cry of indignation brought Vin back to the present, on the porch beside the jail.  
  
The numerous bags first tipped Vin off to the town's latest visitor. IT was the loud cry that confirmed it. Vin grimaced; all peace the town had felt was flying out the window. Whenever the loud, overbearing woman came to town she made trouble, and Vin's gut told him this would be no exception. Bright purple feathers fanning out from her hat announced Maude Standish's presence in the town. Ezra was not going to be happy that his mother had decided to drop in.  
  
"Please be more careful with my bags sir. These were imported from Italy." Maude Standish lorded over the stage driver, hands on hips, tapping her foot impatiently on the ground. Her clear, Southern voice had alerted the rest of the Seven to Maude's arrival.  
  
Josiah, who had been infatuated with the woman since first meeting her, rushed from the church to help with her bags. Nathan watched the stately older woman from the balcony of his clinic, a mixture of dread and irritation flitting over his features. JD and Buck hurried inside the saloon in an attempt to avoid helping. Chris appeared next to Vin, his square jaw fixed and stony, his eyes the same and his usual scowl deepened. "So much for peace and quiet." The black clad gunslinger muttered.  
  
"You said it cowboy. I just hope she doesn't mess with Ezra's head. Again."   
  
Chris grunted. "Maude messes with everyone's head. "  
  
"He's no fun when she's around. Gets all quiet and moody as hell."  
  
"Imagine if she was your mother." Chris pointed out.  
  
"You do have a point there. Maybe I'll just head out to Lomita Ridge while she's in town."  
  
"Don't even think about it. The more level heads we have around here the better."  
  
Vin sighed, realizing that he was stuck with Maude for the duration of her visit and there was no getting around it. Resignation clearly in his voice he said, "I think I'll help Josiah. Maybe I can find out what she's planning." Vin tipped his hat all the way back onto his head and lifted himself slowly from his chair.  
  
The day was so warm he'd stripped off his old, worn Buckskin coat, and Vin suddenly looked very sleight. Especially next to Josiah. He tipped his hat to Maude. "Thought I'd come help ya'll with these bags. How long you plannin on stayin Ma'am?"  
  
Maude shot the ex Bounty hunter a sidelong glance. "Direct aren't we Mr. Tanner? Hello to you too. Can't a mother come visit her child without ulterior motivations?" Her eyes fixed Vin's with a steely look. Vin had the good sense not to answer her.  
  
Josiah cleared his throat, breaking the stillness that had settled around them. "How was your trip Maude?"  
  
"Abhorred!" Mrs. Standish cried. "The train was cramped and I nearly lost some of my luggage. Then I am forced to ride this excuse for modern transportation with the most rude, callous woman I've met in ages. Barely said two words to me the entire trip. Then, at the crossroads she asked the driver to stop. TO stop! Can you imagine? Well, the driver stopped when she offered to pay him and just got out of the stage. Took her pack, a bag and the three horses she had tied behind the stage. We continued on as she tacked up." Maude threw up her arms. "No self respecting lady would ride in pants, and there she goes, off alone into the middle of nowhere."  
  
Maude, irritated, stalked away from the coach. She merely assumed that Vin and Josiah would take care of her luggage. She stomped through the batwing doors of the saloon.   
  
Vin hefted a bag over his shoulder, his eyes suddenly alight. He knew only one woman who rode in pants, brave enough to ride through rough country alone. Samantha was back.  
  
"Is that what Ezra would call, 'righteous indignation'?" Vin said the words slowly, making sure to pronounce each correctly.   
  
The preacher laughed. "I suppose so Brother. Do you think she'll realize Ez ain't there?"  
  
Vin grinned. "Three, two, one." The doors swung open again and Maude came back out.  
  
"Could either of the two of you possibly tell me where I could find my son? He doesn't seem to be a current patron at his usual established position."  
  
"He's riding patrol Ma'am. He ought to be back in a couple of hours. Until then why don't you get yourself settled at the hotel?" Josiah suggested, temporarily smoothing Maude's ruffled feathers.  
  
Vin tossed the bags onto the hotel walk. "I'll go look for him and tell him you're here."  
  
"That would be very hospitable of you Mr. Tanner. Thank you." Maude and Josiah disappeared inside.  
  
Vin trotted back down the street toward the livery. Chris met him there, stepping out of the shadows like some sort of specter. "You're not actually going to bring Ez back are you?" The gunslinger asked his friend.  
  
"Come on pard. Give me a little credit. I'm goin to warn him. You know how Ez hates surprises. And besides," he shrugged, "Samantha's back. I figure I'd swing by on my way."  
  
A rare smile crept onto Larabee's face. "I thought you might have other reasons. If you do see Ez, tell him its fine by me if he stays out at Sam's place till morning. I doubt she'd mind much."  
  
"I doubt it either." Vin went into the dark stable and Chris followed. Vin's horse, Peso stuck his head over the stall door and neighed. Job, Chris's burly black gelding came to the front of his stall too. Vin rubbed Peso's thick white blaze and grabbed his saddle from near the door. Peso stood willingly while Vin tightened the cinch. Vin and Chris talked while Vin worked.  
  
A few minutes later, Vin was off, riding down Main Street at a brisk trot. Peso moved out happily, having been stuck in his stall all day. His only complaint was that no one went with him. Vin rode quietly, his eyes searching the flatlands for any sign of Ezra and his chestnut. While he rode, he contemplated Chris's teasing remark about Sam.  
  
Samantha had quickly worked her way into the society of Four Corners. She had become friends with all those who saw her for what she was, rather than what she wasn't. For a few people in town were disturbed by her; that dark air of mystery. Not to mention the fact that she had several close male friends, and her 'husband' was rarely to be seen. No one mentioned that though, fearing the wrath of any or all the members of the seven gunslingers who protected the town. For she was their friend, and not to be questioned.  
  
True, the woman was gorgeous, but it was more than that. The coppery haired young woman was independent, hot tempered and determined. She lived the way she wanted to, and Vin respected her for it. She drew people to her with her charismatic personality and dry wit. And yet there was something dark in her past that gave her a mysterious air. And it was also true that Vin might well be attracted to her, save one thing, Ezra.   
  
Of all the members of the Magnificent Seven, as they were known, she had become friends with Vin and Ezra the fastest. And whether either of them knew it or not, Ezra had become quite attached to her. Vin would do nothing to get in the gambler's way. Ezra deserved someone, and Sam was quickly becoming that person. IN Vin's eyes, Samantha was just a good friend.  
  
A half mile from Samantha's ranch house, Vin spotted a large, dark gray horse running across the plains. He blended in with the muted sky, and Vin could barely see the rider clinging in his mane. The gray streaked toward him. Vin stopped Peso and waited for Sam and Chance to reach him.   
  
The gray stallion broke into a trot some yards from Peso, and Vin spotted Sam's red-gold hair poking out from underneath her hat. Her eyes were somber. "Long time no see." She called out. Chance half reared and spun in a tight circle. Samantha laughed and swatted his neck. "No more. You're not fit enough to run more than this." The stallion snorted in response.  
  
"I heard you got in today. You look stressed."  
  
"I should be," Sam responded. With a jerk of her head, she motioned that Vin should follow her. The two rode side by side back to the ranch. "At the rate I'm going I'll be out of debt when I'm sixty. Between the mares I bought and the new barn I'm in pretty deep. Luckily, Bonfire won a few races back East and I found someone to train for me. Competent, and cheap, which is definitely good."  
  
"So why so down? Bonfire will keep you till you get Chance set as a sire."  
  
"Well he would, if he could still race. He bowed a tendon his last race."  
  
"Will he be all right?"  
  
"Out for at least a year. He'll be fine though, for time heals all wounds."  
  
Vin frowned. "You're still okay though right? You barn is up and you have some mares. Bonfire's winnings should last a while."  
  
Sam sighed. "I wish. That barn cost me more than I thought it would. I only had a couple hundred dollars after the race anyway and most of that went to buying my mares and entry fees. And yeah, Bonfire's winnings help, but its not enough. I had to mortgage the farm Vin. I figure if I play my game right I should have enough for six months. That's if I'm real conservative. And the fact is every day some more money gets eaten up. I can't bring Bonfire back until that leg is stable, and that means boarding bills and vet fees."  
  
"You ever think about bringing him out of retirement?" He nodded to Chance.  
  
"I don't want to have to, but I suppose I could. But he's seven Vin, nearly eight. I don't want to stress his legs any more than I have to. I think though, that I've got a nice filly I can race soon. You have to see her. Saw her at auction and just had to buy her. She'll be three in January. If I can get her to the races in February I think we'll be okay. I think."  
  
"You bought a filly? Why did you do that if money was so tight?"  
  
"You have to see her to understand Vin. Name's The Dove. She carries the blood of Eclipse on her sire's side. And that horse was somethin. He could run all day and all night. She'll be a right fine race mare when I get through with her."  
  
"I don't doubt that. Look what you did with him." He nodded to the prancing gray.  
  
Sam's eyes darkened slightly. "Talent, pure and raw made him the horse he is. I just wish he would trust people a little more. People like the kind of horse they can walk up to. Chance will never be that. HE ran because he wanted to, no other reason. He's a champion in his own right, don't get me wrong, and I wouldn't trade him for the world, but he'll never be a legend. It'll be nice to have a horse that likes people for a change. A horse I can leave, but that will still get ridden." She scratched Chance's neck fondly.  
  
"I suppose I really don't see what's wrong with bein a champion. Seems like a fine title."  
  
"It is," she paused, "but it's hard to explain. Think about it like this, heroes and champions get remembered, but legends never die. I want Chance to live forever in people's minds, one of the great horses of this country." A far off look cast over her eyes momentarily. "Get that gate will you? He nearly dumped me when I opened it on my way out."  
  
Vin responded agreeably, and Peso stood quietly while Vin reached down for the gate. Still precariously perched in the saddle, the lithe tracker pulled the gate open. The sound of metal grating metal met his ears. Peso didn't budge. Chance looked as though he thought the gate might bite. Samantha patiently waited the tantrum out, and the horse eventually scurried through the gap in the fence.  
  
The two friends talked amiably on the ride to Sam's ranch. She asked about Ezra and the other members of the Seven, as well as Mary Travis and her son Billy, whom she had grown attached to quickly. Vin asked her about the people she'd seen and the horses she'd bought.  
  
Nearing the large, new barn, the riders drew their mounts to a stop. Vin hopped off Peso easily and waited for Sam. Samantha gritted her teeth, not willing to show the tracker how much it still hurt for her to dismount. Vin noticed despite her efforts, making note of the fact that she landed heavily on her left leg.   
  
He observed her as she led Chance inside. She looked fit and healthy, the slight limp the only lasting indication that she had ever been shot. He guessed that she wouldn't let him know even if she did hurt. Stubborn, just like most of his friends.  
  
Samantha and Vin put their horses up quickly, tossing each a few flakes of hay. Then Samantha led Vin down the long, dim passageway. Sam whistled softly, and Vin heard something rustling in the stall. Suddenly, a finely shaped brown head popped over the stall door. The filly whickered at Sam, nosing her for treats.  
  
Vin opened the stall and stepped inside. The handsome bay filly stepped back, eyeing Vin curiously. Sam's face lit up as Vin's hands examined the filly. The Dove remained unfazed by the stranger in her stall, merely lipping his long, curly hair. The tracker left the stall a few moments later, smiling. "She is a pretty little thing. Kinda small though."  
  
"I suppose," she admitted. The Dove was certainly not a large horse like Chance or JD's bay gelding Seven, but was perfectly put together. Sam guessed her to be just about sixteen hands high, maybe a little shorter. She was built lightly all over; fine bones some would call it. Many people would look over the filly for just that reason, but Sam had tried the filly herself, and felt her yet undiscovered strength through the saddle. The Dove was young, and had yet to grow into her willowy frame.  
  
"I just love the look of her. Her eyes are set wide apart and her hindquarters are nice and big. Look at the set of her head. There's no coarseness in her throatlatch at all. Her coloring is pretty striking too. You can't really tell in here, but she's dark all through her neck, shoulders and back, but gets real light at her belly and quarters. Got a fair amount of white on her too, the big blaze and socks on all her legs."  
  
Vin nodded quietly. "Show me the rest of your stock. Jerry told me you already have two mares in foal."  
  
"Yep. They should foal in March or April. I've got two others I'll breed as soon as they come into season. They won't foal till early July or so, but I can't really help that." Sam rubbed her temples. "I just hope I can make it that long."  
  
Vin put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You will Sam. I need to be headin out, but I'll see ya soon. Ezra's going to be happy to have you back. Expect him to come out here some nights. His mother is in town and he'll be looking for any excuse to leave."  
  
"Think he'll be happy I'm ba..." the question died while still on her lips. "Ezra has a mother?"  
  
"Yes to your first question and oh yeah to your second. Maude is quite the interesting woman. You have to meet her to understand. In fact, she was on your stage."  
  
Something between a squeak and a groan escaped from Samantha's throat. "That was her?" Vin nodded solemnly. Sam winced. "Damn, wish I'd been a little more talkative. Maybe I'll take The Dove into town tomorrow. It'll be good for her."  
  
"Please. Save the silver tongue for Maude. I figure you're gonna need it."  
  
Ezra arrived in town less than ten minutes before the first drop of rain fell. He put Chaucer away quickly, giving the chestnut an apple as consolation to the fact that he received no brushing. Ezra wanted nothing more than to be within the dry space of the saloon when it began to rain. He could feel the storm coming; it raised the hair on the back of his neck.  
  
Ezra could hear the sound of boisterous laughter and clinking glasses emanating from inside the bar. Ezra smoothed his jacket, removing one offending piece of hay before stepping inside. The saloon was thriving, even for a Friday night, and Ezra had to look to find his friends. 'Friends,' he thought, 'who would have guessed?'  
  
Ezra made his way past several patrons before focusing in on JD's rather odd looking bowler hat. Ezra knew that where JD went, Buck was never far behind. He made his way to the young sheriff. Laughing and happy, people made a path for Ezra. Obviously some people were in the middle of a fascinating game of chance, having drawn quite a large crowd.   
  
Ezra glanced over at Buck and nodded to him. Buck froze mid-sentence. Confused, Ezra finally looked down at the Poker table's participants. The smile died on his lips. His bright emerald eyes darkened. Maude looked up from gathering her winnings. "Hello Ezra darling! I was beginning to wonder if you would ever come back from patrol. Mr. Tanner went looking for you, but I see that he had no need. Sit and join our game."  
  
Ezra managed to maintain a calm exterior. "No thank you mother. Could I have a word with you outside this establishment?"  
  
"Of course." Maude stood purposefully from her chair and marched out of the saloon. She waved and laughed and bid farewells on her way.   
  
Once outside Ezra asked the question which burned his mind. Maude had sent no telegram announcing her arrival, no letter. "What are you doing here mother?"  
  
"I just wanted to visit it you darling. Isn't that a mother's prerogative?"  
  
"Perhaps in most cases, but I highly doubt it in yours. So don't try to pull the proverbial wool over my eyes. Why are you here, really?"  
  
"Ezra, you have become far too serious in this place!" Maude chuckled. "I still wish for you to come back with me to New Orleans. Please reconsider."  
  
"You know I won't, so that's not why you came. Tell me."  
  
Maude Standish finally rolled her eyes and threw up her hands. "Fine. Some contacts of mine have informed me of a mark in this territory. I came to enlist your help in the affair."  
  
Ezra was honestly and truly tempted. It wasn't that he didn't like the life he had in Four Corner's, or his fixed place in the community, but the rush of a con still gave him a thrill. Not to mention that Maude ever asking for his assistance was like Buck passing up a beautiful woman. Ezra weighed his decision carefully, then shook his head. "I have no intentions of halting you, but I do not wish to participate. I somehow doubt Mr. Larabee and his associates would take kindly of my making a mark of anyone in this community."  
  
Ezra's reluctance startled Maude. Her son was losing his touch. She decided then and there that Ezra needed a lesson. He had forgotten his place, becoming too soft, but she would fix that.  
  
"All right. I thought this was something we could do together, but if you really don't want to then I won't force you."  
  
The gambler was, to say the least, shocked. He had never expected for Maude to take his refusal lying down. He stared at her dumbfounded. A sharp clap of thunder ripped through the darkening sky. A flash of lightening tore across a distant cloud. Ezra jumped nearly out of his skin.  
  
As the first drop of rain pelted the earth, Maude scrambled for the cover of the saloon. She yelled at Ezra to come inside, but he wasn't listening anymore. The rain came faster, harder. Ezra let his head fall back and the rain sluice over his features. That had been far too easy. He opened his eyes as another flash of lightening lit the sky. "Is this," he called out, "your idea of an omen? Because I find it perhaps a trifle overdone." The blast of thunder shook the earth. Ezra dashed for cover mumbling, "But who am I to judge?"  
  
The remainder of the evening was calm, even pleasurable. Ezra sipped at a few shots of his favorite Scotch Whiskey, and watched as his mother removed money from nearly every one of Four Corner's citizens. Including, Ezra noted, some of his own friends. "You think they would have learned by now. Of course, they haven't stopped playing me either."  
  
Vin arrived about an hour after the initial break of the storm. The lean ex-bounty hunter was soaked, but he appeared content nonetheless. Vin peeled his buckskin jacket from his frame and laid it out on a table to dry. He whipped off his hat, spraying some customers near him with water. He approached Ezra and sat next to him at the bar, ordering himself a beer.  
  
Vin turned to face Ezra, who had a mixture of disgust and interest playing across his face. "Come any nearer to my person Mr. Tanner," he warned, "and I will not hesitate to shoot you where you sit. You are soaked to the bone. So tell me, why so content?"  
  
"I'm not sure I should tell ya now." Vin teased. "I don't mind the rain for one, and while I was looking for your sorry butt, I came across a friend of ours. Sam's back in town. She rode in with your mother on the stage, but had it stopped and left it at the crossroads."  
  
Ezra perked up at the sound of Samantha's name. "Poor woman had to suffer through a carriage ride with my mother. It's a wonder she didn't wring her own neck. I'm sure her departing from the coach sat well with my mother."  
  
"Less than so."  
  
"I will have to go and apologize tomorrow... Why are you looking at me with that expression Mr. Tanner?"  
  
"It's just that you don't need to worry none about goin out to the farm. Sam's comin in tomorrow. Wants to work this new little filly she bought."  
  
"So she managed to find some worthwhile prospects on her trip? Good to hear."  
  
"I'm sure she'll tell you all about them when she comes in. Now I'm headin to the wagon. I've got the early watch tomorrow. Night Ez."  
  
"Good night Mr. Tanner." Ezra returned his attention to his drink. He was looking forward to seeing Samantha, more than he wanted to admit actually. Now his problem would be keeping his mother and Sam apart. The thought of the two bullheaded, polar opposite women meeting made him exceedingly nervous.  
  
The town was still relatively quiet when Sam arrived the next morning. The sun beat down on her sleight frame, and she hypothesized that everyone beside herself had the good sense to stay indoors. Even Chance, whose usual choice of entrance included some sort of wild, bucking display, walked lethargically down the street. The Dove followed behind the stallion complacently, her head snaking around from side to side so she could take in the entire town.  
  
Sam stopped outside the livery and peered down the street. She thought she saw Chris Larabee's black frame standing in the shadow of the jail, but she couldn't be sure. Out of all the Seven, Sam knew Chris the least. The man in black rarely talked, preferring to occasionally bark monosyllabic orders at his charges.   
  
Josiah too, Sam had come to avoid. She always felt odd around the preacher. It probably had much to do with the scene she made inside his ramshackle church one day moths before. She didn't even see him Sundays, because she preferred not to attend church.  
  
Vin was probably around somewhere, being a man who liked to rise earlier than the sun. She didn't expect to see Ezra, who thought anything before ten AM qualified as the 'undignified hours of dawn'. She kept a sharp lookout for the woman Vin had identified as Ezra's mother. The woman had a presence that made Sam's skin crawl.  
  
After putting her horses up in two empty stalls, Sam strode down the dusty street. It was early for the Seven to be in the saloon, even though they were there most of their spare time. Instead, she walked up to the Clarion Newspaper office and knocked on the door. Mary Travis opened the door, a surprised, happy look crossing her face. "Samantha!" The older woman wrapped Sam in a hug. "It's been months. Billy keeps asking me when you'll start teachin him to ride."  
  
"Give me a couple months with this new filly and I might just have the horse for him to start on. The Dove wouldn't hurt a fly, and she just needs some more experience with things. Poor thing nearly died when she first saw a herd of cattle. It's good to see you Mary."  
  
"Good to see you too Samantha. Do you want to help me passing out this new addition of the Clarion? I got out late this morning and haven't had time myself yet."  
  
Sam shrugged. "Sure." She followed the pretty, fine featured blonde woman toward the back of her shop.  
  
"Where is everyone this morning?" Sam asked, picking a stack of newsprint from the floor.  
  
Mary shot Sam a small, knowing smile. Samantha tried to ignore it. The two women walked out of the Clarion office. "Chris is at the jail, watching a guy they put in yesterday for pulling a gun on Inez. Buck I believe, is following her like a little lost dog, somewhere. JD went out to see Casey. Vin is probably in his wagon and I think Josiah is in the church. Nathan's on patrol and Ezra is..."  
  
"Asleep," Sam finished Mary's thought for her.  
  
"Actually," Mary replied as she set down the last newspaper. "I was going to say that he's waiting for you over at the livery. That is, unless someone else in town has a similar scarlet coat."  
  
Sam's head shot to the left. There, in front of the livery was Ezra, holding onto the Dove's lead. The mare nudged the gambler's pockets inquisitively. "Come with me, please. I haven't talked to him in months."  
  
Mary laughed. "Sure." The two women strode toward the gambler.  
  
Ezra was waiting for them, a sly smile on his lips. His eyes glittered. Samantha clucked her tongue at him. "As I remember Mr. Standish, it was in a situation not unlike this that we first met. Haven't you learned not to take my horses from their stalls without my permission?"  
  
Ezra glanced around himself. "I believe that I am safe Ms. Hunter. As far as I can see there are no piles of manure in this vicinity. Mary." He tipped his hat.  
  
"Mr. Standish. It is very peculiar to see you up in these wee hours of the morning. Are you feeling well?"  
  
"I feel spectacular." Ezra turned on his heels slowly, peering into the darkness of the barn. "You may as well come out now. I told you she would not attack me. A ridiculous notion."  
  
"It's early days yet Ez. I wouldn't count on much." Vin's lazy Texas drawl floated out from the darkness. Sam started.   
  
Vin, JD, Buck and Inez stepped out into the sunlight. Casey and Maude followed close behind. Casey was JD's longtime on again, off again girlfriend. Maude eyed Sam suspiciously. Sam returned her glare with a level stare.  
  
With the exception of Maude, every person present knew of Sam's history. They knew that Joseph didn't really exist. Eventually, Sam planned to let the whole town know, when they were ready.  
  
Buck bounced forward and wrapped Sam in a bear hug, spinning her in a circle. "Buck!" She squeaked, "I can't breathe."  
  
"It's good to have you back girl! You plannin on sticking around for a while?"  
  
"For a while. With Bonfire out I've got nowhere else to go. I'm gonna stay close to the farm and spend some time with her." She motioned to the waiting filly.  
  
Casey walked over to The Dove. "Wow Sam. She's a beaut. She fast?"  
  
"Not sure yet. I haven't let her out all the way. Casey I was meaning to talk to you. My broodmares can be ridden past six months into their pregnancy. You want to help me out and ride them sometimes?"  
  
"Do I?! Oh, thank you." Casey grinned wildly. "When can I start?"  
  
"Tomorrow if you want. If you prove useful I met need you to help me with The Dove here." Casey squealed and threw her arms around Sam's waist, being too short to reach her shoulders. "Okay, okay enough. Ya'll are so happy to see me it might kill me. Hey JD."  
  
"Hey Samantha."  
  
"Hey Inez? You been keeping these boys in line?" Sam greatly admired the beautiful Mexican woman. She had personal strength and tenacity, which had led her through rough times in her life.   
  
"As best I can senora. At least they haven't shot up my bar lately."  
  
"You had to tell everyone didn't you Vin? So much for my surprise." The tracker merely shrugged.  
  
JD piped up. "Well why did you buy the filly anyhow? Vin told us you were strapped for cash." Buck swatted the young man upside the head, sending his bowler flying from his head.  
  
Samantha merely rolled her eyes. "I can't help myself. And I'm not broke JD. It's just that all my money whinnies." She turned her attention to the gambler. "So Ezra, are you planning to introduce me or not?"  
  
"Oh right, pardon my deplorable manners. This is my mother, Maude. Mother, this is Samantha Hunter."  
  
Sam offered her hand to the older woman, but Maude acted as if she hadn't seen it. "We've already met darling, although not formally. And son, don't apologize for your manners, you have considerably more than some people in this town."  
  
Samantha smiled and withdrew her hand, doing her best to let the snub slide over her. She followed Maude inside the livery. "Ezra tells me you have a fine Thoroughbred racehorse to your name. Is this him?" Maude stopped outside Chance's stall. The gray horse paced along the backside of the stall, ears pinned.  
  
"Please don't get any nearer. He has a bad temper."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous. Animals adore me." Before Sam could stop her Maude opened the stall door. She clucked her tongue in an attempt to bring Chance forward. Sam was already running to the stall. Chance charged from the back of the stall, eyes ablaze.   
  
Sam hit Maude at a full run, knocking the stately older woman to the side. Sam slammed the stall door shut in Chance's face. The stallion crashed into the door. He quickly gathered himself and rocked back on his haunches. He lunged at Samantha and snapped. She stood her ground and offered him a small piece of candy. The stallion took it, munching calmly, all signs of aggression fleeing from his form.  
  
Ezra walked over to his mother and offered her a hand. "She did warn you." He stated reasonably. Maude glared and slapped his hand away. She slowly drew herself to her feet. Ezra sighed, things were not off to a good start.  
  
Maude stalked over to Sam and Chance, her face purple. "What sort of cantankerous, contemptuous animal is that?"  
  
"A horse that doesn't like loud noises and strangers. Maybe next time you will listen when a person tells you to something."  
  
Maude fumed inwardly. She had not been so embarrassed in years. She turned slowly to her son. "Ezra, I am going to change. Then I will meet you for lunch at the hotel to discuss business. Good day to you all."  
  
Sam sighed and looked sheepishly at her friends. All looked as though they wanted to sympathize with Maude or laugh at her. Buck couldn't help it. His shoulders began to shake and his face contorted. The man let out an undignified snort before beginning to laugh hysterically. "Sam darlin you do pick some strange ways of greetin a person. I mean Lord! You yell at me and JD, you meet Vin half naked and you push Ez into a pile of manure. Now you hit Maude like a runaway stage."  
  
Vin flushed, remembering when he first met the charismatic woman. She had been changing from Joe to Samantha when he came in carrying sheets for the bed. He stared at his feet. Everyone else however, began to chuckle at the sight of Maude flying to the ground. Only Ezra remained impassive.  
  
"It's a gift Buck what can I say?"  
  
The group of people slowly began to disperse. Inez had to get back to the bar, and Mary to the paper. JD and Casey went off on a ride. Soon, only Vin, Buck and Ezra were left. Ezra grasped Sam's elbow. "If you gentlemen would excuse us, I need to speak with Ms. Hunter." He handed The Dove to Vin and steered Sam away.  
  
"I suppose I could have handled that better." Sam admitted.  
  
"I suppose I should have warned you about my mother's tendencies. She does exactly what she is told not to do. Not your fault, so I suggest that you forget the matter. I will speak to my mother on your behalf and explain that you were only trying to prevent her from being hurt."  
  
"Will she believe that?"  
  
"Probably not. How are you Ms. Hunter?"  
  
"Ezra," she warned.  
  
"All right, Samantha."  
  
"That's better. I'm decent Ez. As good as I can be considering the circumstances. I'd be better if I knew Bonfire could race."  
  
"That is understandable. Your fiscal situation as it is, I would be concerned myself." Samantha began to chuckle. "Pray tell, what is it that you find so amusing?"  
  
"You Ezra. The way you talk. Never a straight answer out of you. I missed you; I missed this town. Other places aren't so, colorful. It's good to be back." The two friends stopped walking and turned to each other. The air around them began to ripple with tension. Neither was aware of the fact that an angry set of eyes stared at them from a hotel window.  
  
Sam finally broke the silence. "What business was your mother referring to?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, she wants my aid in a con she is planning to pull. Naturally I refused, but it was tempting."  
  
"What was the con?"  
  
Ezra shrugged. "I don't know, and I'm wholly sure that I don't want to know. If I did, I might not be able to resist. Running a con has always given me quite the thrill. As much as the whole thing interests me, my loyalties at his time reside elsewhere. Namely in this town and with Mr. Larabee and the others."  
  
"Loyalty is fickle Ezra." Maude's voice rang out from the hotel doorway. The woman stood with a blue parasol shielding her eyes. "Take marriage for example. Perhaps a spouse is only loyal when the other is present. Of course, a husband who is not loyal is usually the result of an unfaithful wife. Would you agree Mrs. Hunter?" A malicious glint shone in her eyes.  
  
Sam quickly took a few steps back from Ezra, her eyes focusing on the wedding band on her finger. Her face grew hot. "I need to be on my way Ezra," she mumbled. "I have a lot to do back at the farm. But look, I want you to tell everyone they're invited out next Friday for dinner. I want to celebrate the new barn and thank ya'll for your help putting it up. Could you pass along the invitation?"  
  
"Of course, but you really don't have to leave."  
  
Sam smiled softly and walked up to him. She whispered in his ear, "Yes, I really do. I'll see you Friday." Sam kissed his cheek lightly and was gone, walking quickly down the street toward the livery.  
  
"Wonderful, a party!" Maude exclaimed.   
  
"You can't possibly be serious mother? Don't you think you've alienated the poor woman enough?"  
  
"You're right Ezra, I have been rude. I promise to be on my best behavior Friday. I'll even apologize." Ezra was taken aback. "Don't look so shocked, I have apologized before. Now let's eat." Maude went back inside.  
  
"If you have apologized mother, it has never been in my presence." Ezra muttered. Then he sighed and followed her.  
  
Vin was tacking up Peso when Sam came in. "Leaving so soon?"  
  
"Yep, have work to do. And you?"  
  
"I'm on patrol till six. Get ready quick and I'll ride out with you."   
  
Sam nodded and hurried to The Dove's stall. She gave the mare a quick pat before hefting the large Western saddle over her back. After putting the mare's bridal on, she went to collect Chance. She led them both outside and mounted, wrapping Chance's lead around the saddle horn. Then she trotted after Vin.  
  
The two rode in companionable silence for quite a while. Sam stared blankly into space, letting The Dove follow Peso. Vin shot her worried glances. "All right, what's eating you?" He finally asked.  
  
"It's nothing just... Do you think I'm unfaithful Vin?"  
  
The tracker had to laugh. "Joseph ain't real Sam. It's hard to be unfaithful to someone who ain't really there."  
  
"Right. Right." Then, out of a small clump of brush, a jackrabbit darted. The brown rabbit dashed right between The Dove's legs, brushing into one as it passed. The filly squealed and reared, jumping to one side as she did so. Samantha, who had not been paying her horse any mind, was not prepared for the spook. When the filly reared she hit Sam squarely in the nose. With a cry, Sam slipped out of the saddle and landed in the dirt. Vin was off Peso in an instant.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked as Sam rolled onto her back and propped herself up on an elbow.  
  
"She dumped me," she said, incredulous.  
  
"You act like it's never happened before."  
  
"No, well I mean yeah it's happened, but not in the last few years. I mean, of all the times Chance has taken off bucking or thrown a fit, and I get dumped by one of the most even tempered fillies I have ever met." Sam shot a look at Chance and The Dove, who were staring back at her with surprise.  
  
Vin couldn't help himself. The look of absolute shock on Sam's face was too much. He laughed, hard. Sam glared at the tracker and threw a small clump of dirt at his leg. "Oh it's not that funny."  
  
"Maybe this will teach you not to get lazy. Sharpen your senses." He offered Sam a hand. She took it. Vin gave her a pull, yanking her off the ground with tremendous force. His eyes grew suddenly serious. "You're bleeding.  
  
Samantha tasted the blood in her mouth. She reached up and touched her nose. A slow trickle of blood ran down it. "I'm fine." Sam took a step, wavered and almost fell. The ground seemed to spin.  
  
"You are not fine," Vin told her, in a tone much like the one Nathan often used with him. "Sit." Samantha did as she was told while Vin grabbed his canteen from Peso's saddle.   
  
She took a long swig from the canteen and offered it to the tracker. Vin took it. Sam started to play with the wedding band on her finger. Vin watched out of the corner of his eye. "I suppose I ought take this off one day." Sam told him quietly.  
  
"Then why don't you do it?"  
  
"Old habits are hard to break Vin."  
  
"Yeah, but Sam, you don't have to pretend anymore. You don't need to be Joseph."  
  
"It's not that," she paused, gathering her thoughts. "This is the ring Joseph, the real Joseph, gave me when he proposed."  
  
"The real Joseph? You mean like you were really married?"  
  
"Once, when I was young and foolish. I might still be."  
  
"You're still young," Vin pointed out. "I really can't see you as foolish, ever. And what do you mean you still might be?"  
  
"Fine, younger. And this is a long story."  
  
"I got time."  
  
"You asked for it. I was nineteen I think, when my father introduced us. Joseph was real sweet, gave me flowers and candy. And he seemed to understand about Chance, huh. That was the year after I won him in a card game. He was only a yearling. Thing is, I think I fell in love with him for just that reason. Most men didn't like the fact that I rode, that I wanted to train. And at the time, my father was real ill. He was dying, and he wanted to see me with some security before he passed. We courted for about a year. Joseph held me together while my father died in front of me from consumption."  
  
Sam stopped, a catch in her throat. Vin waited. She swallowed the lump and continued. "I married him not long before my father died and for a while, everything was fine. Better than fine really, Joseph was perfect. But about a year after my father passed he began to change. He went out nights and got real drunk all the time. And he was angry. He was a mean drunk. But I don't know, I put up with it, because I felt like I had nowhere else to go. I stayed married to that bastard for three years. I think it was when he messed up Chance that I decided I had to get out, to leave before he destroyed me."  
  
"Messed up Chance how?"   
  
Sam leveled her gaze at Vin. "Why do you think he hates people so damn much? He was three and Joseph decided that it was high time I he got broke. I wasn't in a hurry, but I agreed. I didn't do it fast enough for Joe. But I knew better than to try and force him. I knew he would resent it and would fight back. I wanted to work slowly so that he would let me ride him. I went out of town for a couple days and Joseph got drunk. He took a couple ropes and a saddle and a bridle and he cornered Chance in his pasture. Got a few hands to help get the ropes around his head and legs. He threw the saddle up on him and Chance got angry. He started to fight, so Joe threw him. He threw him for hours. Chance would get up and come at him, only to have his legs yanked out from under him. When it was all he could do just to stand, Joe got on and made him run."  
  
Sam glanced over at her horse. "I got home the next day and went to see him. You have no idea how much that horse was messed up. His sides were bruised and his legs were bloody. The sweat on him had dried and made his coat like a rock. Joe had thrown him in the stall hot and left him so he tied up. I didn't think he was gonna make it. I confronted Joseph and he was still drunk. Let's just say Chance and I looked about the same for a few weeks. I decided to leave him then and there, and take Chance with me, once we healed. I left late one night after talking to my lawyer. I left the divorce papers on the desk. You see, no judge was gonna order the divorce, since he really hadn't done anything illegal. He needed to agree to it, and I don't know if he ever signed."  
  
She sighed, "We went from track to track and that's where I met Jose and bought Bonfire. Jose talked about movin out west where anything was possible. So I called Jerry, an old friend of my father's and we came out here. I haven't seen Joe in two years. We found the Johansson place and decided that it was perfect. The rest you know."  
  
"Whoa," was all Vin could think to say. They sat there, on the ground for a long time. "I never even guessed."  
  
"Vin, everybody has secrets; some are just better at hiding them. Look, I feel a lot better. I'm going to head back. Will you hold Chance while I get on?"  
  
Vin shot her a suspicious glance. "He won't attack me will he?"  
  
"No, not unless I say so," she smirked. She swung up on the now calm bay filly. "Hey Vin, I told this to Ez before, but he seems kinda distracted with Maude around. Tell everyone that I want them to come to dinner Friday. Nothing fancy, you can even wear your coat, but I want a chance to thank ya'll for letting me into this town and welcoming me despite my eccentricities. Invite Mary, Inez, and Casey too if you don't mind."  
  
"No problem. I'll pass the word along. You gonna be all right from here. I mean really?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. Like I said before, time heals. I've had a lot. See you Vin."  
  
"Bye Sam." The two friends parted ways. Each contemplating what had just been said.  
  
FRIDAY-  
  
"Mary! Did you come with Chris?" Sam raised her eyebrows suggestively.   
  
Mary tried to look annoyed, but failed miserably. "No, I rode over in a wagon with Maude and Inez. This place looks wonderful. The barn is enormous. How many horses do you plan on having?"  
  
"As many as I can. The barn is great, we've got more than seven months worth of hay and grain stored in there. There are four big foaling boxes and a breeding shed, plus the twelve normal stalls. Everything a horse nut could want. Go on inside, you three were the last. I'll have Mark, the stable boy put your wagon and horse in the barn."  
  
Sam went out of the farmhouse to talk to her young groom. She told him to put the horse in the stall next to The Dove and the wagon around back. Mark nodded and hurried on his way. A flash lit the sky and Sam looked up. Dusk had fallen and thunderclouds were rolling in as they had every day that week. It disturbed her that not a drop of rain had actually fallen during the week while the days remained so hot. There had already been a few brush fires.  
  
There wasn't much she could do about it, so Sam went back inside. Everyone sat or stood around the house talking and laughing and eating. The whole night was incredibly informal, but she liked it that way. Unfortunately, Nathan and JD had had to remain in town to keep watch.   
  
The night drifted by pleasantly. Something about the farmhouse made everyone relax. Even Maude seemed to be enjoying herself. It was nearly eight when the thunder shook the house. Lightening ripped across the sky in jagged bolts and everyone stopped to watch at the windows. It was breathtaking, in a weird way.  
  
Suddenly the front door burst open and mark rushed inside. His eyes were full of fear and a desperate anxiety. "Fire! The barn is on fire."   
  
Samantha jerked her head around and her eyes shot open. Without thinking, she raced out the door and toward the barn. She didn't know if anyone else was following her. She rounded the corner of the house and gasped. The roof of the barn was covered in flames. The orange tendrils licked at the walls and from inside came a terrified animalistic scream. She ran faster.  
  
Sam would have run right into the blaze if not for Chris Larabee. He caught up to her first and stopped her in her tracks. His arms were like a vice around her waist. She struggled against him for a moment before sagging almost lifelessly in his arms. Her eyes never left the blaze. Chris lowered her gently to her knees. "No, no, no, no..." she repeated quietly over and over.  
  
He too could only stare at the fire. It was reflected in glassy eyes. Sarah had died in a fire like that. Adam had disappeared in such an inferno. He couldn't, wouldn't let it happen again. The others gathered around them. Vin trotted back, "I couldn't get near it."  
  
Tears welled in her eyes. "My horses, your horses. This isn't happening." Then, something burst from the barn doors. The dark figure of a horse in full flight. Others followed, one by one out of the stable. Sam began to breathe again. Chris released his grip on her.  
  
It was Chaucer, Ezra's dexterous chestnut with a knack for opening doors. He trotted over to his owner and nuzzled his pockets for treats. Ezra gave the horse all the attention it deserved. The gunslingers began to sift through the horses, looking for their own favorite mounts. Vin found Peso next to Job, Chris's black gelding. Clyde, Buck's gray hung near The Dove and three broodmares. Josiah's horse watched them all. Sam stumbled through the mass of horse and human bodies, stopping next to Ezra and Chaucer.  
  
"Chaucer you beautiful nut." She murmured. "You saved them all. Ezra, where's Chance?"  
  
Two emerald orbs stared at her. "Didn't he come out with the others?"  
  
Sam shook her head. She felt the panic rising up in her throat. Chance, two broodmares, and Mary's carthorse were still missing. Sam felt numb and a horse's cry tore through her like a knife. Chance was still inside. Ezra lunged for her but missed. "Samantha! You can't go in there! Samantha!"  
  
Sam reached the barn doors and plunged inside. The heat was intense, immediately washing over her in a wave. The barn glowed with an eerie crimson light. Everything above her was on fire. Wood support beams creaked as they disintegrated. Something crashed behind her. Sam covered her mouth and nose and went deeper into the flames. Chance's stall was near the back....  
  
"I can't get in!" Vin called to the others. "A beam fell across the entrance. She's trapped. Mary sucked in a breath and Inez cursed in Spanish. Maude stood near the fringes of the group, her face stony and expressionless. Maybe she wouldn't have to worry about Ezra. Maybe Sam had done it for her....  
  
The gray stallion plunged and reared inside the confines of his stall. His hooves lashed out, splintering the door. He felt the heat, and the embers in the straw. His survival instinct had kicked in. He needed to get out.  
  
Samantha grabbed the handle of the door without thinking and was rewarded by the metal burning into her flesh. Cursing, Samantha wrapped her palm in her shirttails and yanked hard on the latch. The door swung open. Chance lunged through the door, nearly knocking Sam over. As he passed, Sam latched onto his mane and leapt into the air. She pulled herself onto his wide, bare back. There was no need to go back for the other horses. The portion of the barn behind them had already collapsed. It was over for them now.  
  
Chance stopped near the entrance. He danced uneasily from side to side. He knew there should be a door in front of him, but all he saw was a giant wall of flames.  
  
Samantha saw the burning beam across their path. If they didn't get out soon it would be too late. It was just a question of what would get them first, the fire or the smoke. Her gaze rested on an open barrel to her left. A small glimmer of hop raced through her body. The barrel was filled with water. Maybe, if she doused them both, they could get past the doorway. She slid off Chance's back and reached for a bucket.  
  
It was a sight none of them would ever forget. They watched the beautiful new barn burn, even as Jerry and the rest of the hands tried to douse the flames. The back end of the building had collapsed with a terrifying crash. Casey began to cry and Chris looked as though Sarah and Adam had died all over again in front of him. Vin leaned against Peso for support and Ezra stared at his shoes. Buck and Inez held each other. Mary gasped.  
  
Every person looked up at the same time, not daring to hope. There was the scream of the horse and call of the rider. And from out of the firestorm they flew. The dark gray stallion made a terrific leap over the burning beam and into the cool night. It was like watching someone escape from the fingers of hell. Sam clutched his back. Both were soaked from head to toe, and dirty, soot marring their features.  
  
Sam guided the stallion toward her friends. She was shaking. Buck whooped and tossed his hat in the air. "I thought you were a goner!"  
  
"For a minute there so did I. What's with the rest of you? Look like you just saw a ghost." Sam tried to tease, but she ended up in the midst of a coughing fit.  
  
Vin grasped Chance's halter, allowing Sam to slide off. "That was a hell of a ride. Never do that again."  
  
"I'll try Vin, trust me." She wanted to check her horses, to assure her friends that she was alright, but the strength was sapped from her. She sank to her knees. The tears that had threatened to spill over earlier finally came. "It's over. Oh God what am I gonna do now?"  
  
Mary, Inez and Casey rushed to her side, kneeling beside her in the grass. Sam sobbed in their arms. "Get her inside." Chris ordered softly. "She needs to rest. We'll take her into town tomorrow and have Nathan see to those burns."  
  
Ezra stepped forward, his face still ashen. He took Sam gently in his arms and walked her into the house. Sam nestled her head in the lapels of his jacket, half asleep. The other three women followed. Maude sniffed and trailed at a slower pace.  
  
Ezra set Sam down in her room. Mary, sensing the gambler needed to talk ushered the others out of the room. Sam gazed at him sleepily. "Chance. The others, are they all right?"  
  
Ezra nodded and pressed a finger to her lips. "Your equine companions are in good health. You need to sleep."  
  
"Those mares, they never had a hope. They died in there. Oh, they were pregnant!" She writhed as if able to feel their pain. "What am I going to do Ez? I'll lose everything. I've got no money left. I can't rebuild."  
  
"We'll figure out something to alleviate your financial burden. For now please just sleep. If Nathan were here, he could give you some dreadful elixir to make you tired. You scared the crap out of me Hunter."  
  
The barest hint of a smile crossed her lips. "What, no five dollar words? Just, 'scared the crap.'"   
  
Ezra ignored her. "You and that horse. I have never seen anything like it. Any other than him and you would have died in there. I now have a newfound respect for that cantankerous pain-in-the-ass. Never do that to me again."  
  
"Promise," she mumbled drifting off. Her eyes fluttered closed and her chest rose and fell rhythmically. Ezra leaned closer to her, his lips brushing her forehead. Then he pulled the covers up around her neck and left to join the others.  
  
Chris was laying out their options. "I think we ought to take her back tonight. She was in there for a long time and I'd like Nathan to be able to keep an eye on her."  
  
Buck looked at Jerry. "Is the wagon okay?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh yes. But do any of your horses pull a wagon?"   
  
"Peso will," Vin supplied. "I can drive Sam, Mary and Maude back with ya'll riding behind us. Do you have a place to keep Chance and the others for the night?"  
  
"Sure. We can stick him in the north pasture and the mares in the South. Take The Dove with you though. She's as easy as they come and Sam will need a horse to come back on. Me and the hands will stay and make sure the fire's out. Don't worry none, just take care of her."  
  
"All right then. Let's get moving."  
  
Samantha groaned and rolled over. Something was wrong. The sheets were too scratchy and the mattress was lumpy. This was not her bed. But if not her bed, than whose? Sam forced herself to open one eye. The scene was familiar. She wracked her brain.  
  
Nathan's. "I had hoped never to come here again," she muttered. Sam sat bolt upright, the memories of the previous night coming back to her in a rush. Her eyes flew open. She saw Maude staring at her in one corner of the room.   
  
"What happened? Why am I here? Are the horses all right?"  
  
Maude looked up from her book. "Hello dear. Good to see you finally awake. You've been asleep for almost an entire day. Mr. Jackson says you were exhausted. And yes, your horses are fine. Those that got out anyway."  
  
Sam grimaced and drew her knees to her chest. She could hear the mares squealing as the fire licked at them. She squeezed her eyes shut. "Oh! That was absolutely tactless. Please forgive me."  
  
"Why exactly are you here Mrs. Standish?"  
  
"I have come to talk business. I have become aware that you are in need of certain financial aide. I myself have plenty of monetary means and have been looking for a new hobby. This may seem rather out of the blue, but I would like to help."  
  
Sam rubbed her temples. "Help how?"  
  
"Let me buy your horses from you."  
  
Sam stopped rubbing and stared at the woman. "I realize how this must seem, but think about it for a while. The purchase of your fine mares will ensure your financial future until you can get back on your feet. At the very least you can pay off the barn. And when you are ready, I will sell the mares back to you, if I can gather the profits from the sale of the foals. Sound fair?"  
  
"Nothing sounds fair right now, but reasonable, maybe."  
  
"I'm guessing there is no way you would care to sell that stallion?" Sam shot her a look that said, 'you are out of your mind.' Maude shrugged, "I had to try. Think about it and let me know tomorrow." Maude stood and left.  
  
Sam sank back onto her cushion. She was alone again, how typical. Her eyelids felt heavy. Alone, with no one to talk to, she slid into a restless sleep....  
  
Sam awoke early the next morning at perhaps 8AM. She scanned the room. Nathan was asleep on a chair; his head tilted at what was most likely an uncomfortable position. She spied her clothes, washed and neatly folded on the table next to her. She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She reached for her shirt and noticed that her hand was wrapped in bandages from fingers to wrist. It must have covered the burns on her hand from grabbing the latch on Chance's door.  
  
Sam dressed as quietly as possible. She left her boots off as she snuck past Nathan outside. Then she jogged to the saloon. If Maude was anything like Ezra, that was where she would be.  
  
She heard Maude's voice as she approached the batwing doors. It was excited, almost triumphant. Sam stopped to listen. "Ezra darling that was wonderful!"  
  
"What was wonderful?"  
  
Maude chuckled. "Don't be ridiculous Ezra, the con. It went better than I could have hoped, and I didn't even have to work at it."  
  
"I assure you I have no idea of what you are referring."  
  
"Later this morning, you dear friend Samantha will come down here and tell me that she accepts my offer. What other choice does she have really? If she doesn't sell to me she'll lose the entire farm. She actually believes we wanted to help? How naïve?" Sam stiffened, feeling the hairs stand up on the back of her neck.   
  
She missed what Maude said next, but heard Ezra's response clear as day. "Of course I don't love her!" Sam had had enough. She pushed open the batwing doors, her eyes red with fury.  
  
Two sets of eyes turned on her. Ezra looked shamed. Maude just looked superior. "It was all a con." She said darkly.  
  
"Sam..." Ezra began, but never got to finish. IN two strides Samantha crossed the distance between them. She grabbed the bigger man and pushed him.  
  
"It was all a con huh Ezra? I can't believe I fell for it. You even told me about it. I never even guessed I was your mark. Well you can forget it. I wouldn't sell my mares to you if it meant saving my soul. You are an unbelievable bastard."  
  
She turned and was about to walk out of the saloon. Ezra went after her and grabbed her arm. Sam spun. She cocked her arm back and let loose with an astonishing right cross. Ezra's head snapped back and he crashed into a table. She looked down at him. "Tell me Ezra. Was it all a con?"  
  
The southerner couldn't speak. He didn't know what to tell her. On some level he knew, but his mother's presence always made him act strangely. Maybe he had been conning her. What could he say if he wasn't sure himself? "That's what I thought. Now look at my eyes Ezra and listen very well. You come near me or my horses again and I will kill you. Never have I been more serious. Do you understand?"  
  
Samantha then turned her anger on Maude. "And you. You are the most deplorable excuse for a human being I have ever met in my life. I wouldn't even be surprised if you had someone set that fire." She calculated the figures in her head, "I have three months. Three months worth of money to pay that mortgage. I will figure something out. I won't let you beat me." Then she was gone.  
  
Ezra rose to his feet, rubbing his jaw. Maude reached out a hand, but he shrugged it off. "Well mother? Did you have someone set fire to that barn?" Maude didn't answer. Ezra shook his head. " Were you planning to wait until the bank was ready to foreclose and then buy the property at a low price? Like you did with my saloon? You have reached a new low. I want you gone by this afternoon." Ezra grabbed a bottle of Red Eye and stalked up to his room.  
  
"I did it for you!" She called after him. "You're too soft! You're too comfortable. I did it for you!" Ezra didn't even turn around....  
  
Samantha jumped off The Dove while she was still moving. The knife in her heart twisted a little more when she saw the remains of her barn. She passed The Dove to Mark. "Cool her down and put my tack out by Chance." She snapped.  
  
Jerry found her a few minutes later inside her room. She was stuffing clothes into her knapsack. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm leaving. I'm taking Chance and heading back East. Hopefully I can race him and make some money. If not..." her voice trailed off.  
  
"Samantha you can't be serious." Jerry laid a hand on her arm.  
  
Sam sniffed and looked at her friend with glassy eyes. "I'm out of options Jerry. We have enough money to pay the mortgage for three months, maybe. I will not lose this farm, not this dream. I will not lose the dream that Jose died for! I don't want to do it, but I might have to."  
  
"This is the wrong decision Sam."  
  
"Maybe," she conceded. "But it's still my decision to make, wrong or not. In the meantime, move the horses to town and have Casey ride them. And don't let that rat Standish near them. I'll be back in time, I promise."  
  
She raced out the door and toward Chance, who was waiting for her at the gate. "Samantha, what happened in town today?"  
  
She tacked Chance up and rode over to her friend. "Ask Ezra." She squeezed her friend's hand before kicking Chance into a lope. Jerry watched her until she disappeared over the horizon.  
  
1 Month Later...  
  
Vin Tanner watched the approaching stage with little interest. He still wasn't quite sure what had happened a month earlier. When he came into town after patrol the day after the fire he found Samantha gone and Maude packing. Ezra had locked himself in his room with a bottle of Red Eye and refused to talk. So he and Chris had ridden out to the farm. Jerry greeted them at the house.  
  
"Where is Sam? Nathan is concerned about that burn on her hand. Says she needs to take care of it right to keep it from getting infected."  
  
"You're too late," the foreman told them.  
  
"What do you mean too late?" Chris growled.  
  
"She left about an hour ago with Chance and her pack. She's taking him back East to race."  
  
"Is she coming back?" The tracker questioned.  
  
Jerry sighed and looked at the spot where Sam had disappeared. "I really don't know." That was the last they'd heard of her for more than a month now.  
  
Buck was the first to notice the familiar gray hide hitched behind the stage. He whistled, alerting Vin, and nudged JD with his elbow. Soon, all seven gunslingers lined the street. Ezra watched the most keenly of all. He had been worried that she would never come back.  
  
The stage stopped and the driver opened the door. Samantha stepped out. At least, Vin thought it was Sam. The woman's hair was perfectly coiffed and wearing an expensive dress with a full skirt. She was a far cry from the tough, hardy frontier woman they had all grown to respect and care for.   
  
But it was her eyes that made her appear really different. Vin saw no spark of fire in them, no glimmer of hope or sarcastic gleam. Her eyes were dull to the point of being almost dead. They made Vin shudder.  
  
Buck didn't seem to notice. He and JD bounced over to the stage to greet her. Samantha cleared her throat; making the two men stop and look back at the stage. From inside came a man, a man dressed in the same expensive clothing as she. His face was cold and hard, his lips pressing into a thin line.   
  
The man put a firm hand on her shoulder. Sam stared blankly ahead of her. "Gentleman," she said in a voice so paper thin they could barely hear. "This is Joseph Hunter, my husband."  
  
THE END  
  
Please review. I think I'm going to keep going on this line if you all like it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter

Title: Scars Fade  
Warnings: Violence, language  
Disclaimer: I don't own them and I have no money, so don't sue.  
Author's note: This is to wrap up any confusion over Sam and her husband, and to screw with her relationship with the Seven, mostly Ezra and Chris. Sam is mine, but feel free to use her. Thanks to those who came up with the names of the Seven's horses.  
  
~~  
  
"...This is my husband, Joseph." The words reached stunned ears. Ezra sat stiffly on the edge of the boardwalk. Buck just sort of choked and JD took off his hat. Nathan shook his head and Josiah frowned. Chris's eyes narrowed. Vin barely heard her, he was still far to disturbed by her eyes. Those dead eyes that stared without seeing. They were like two deep pits, vacant and defeated.  
  
Larabee recovered first and strode over to the larger, burly man. He offered his hand and after giving Chris the once over, Joseph took it. "Samantha's husband? Good to meet you."  
  
"Likewise." The man's voice was a rambling baritone. "I have to tell you though, when Sammy came to see me in New York, I was surprised. Never thought she'd set up shop in Colorado. Especially not in the middle of nowhere."  
  
Chris smiled, a false smile that hid his displeasure with the man. It wasn't anything he did, or said, but rather his presence. Something didn't sit right with the black clad gunslinger. He eyed Vin and Mary, who had ambled over to the group. "Why don't I buy you a drink?"  
  
The man's eyes suddenly brightened. "Excellent. Will your," he eyed the six other men warily. His eyes traveled to Sam. "Will your men join us?" It was fairly obvious he didn't want her left alone with six men.  
  
"Never did know these boys to pass up a drink. Sam will be all right with Mary." Chris nodded to the blonde woman trying to remain inconspicuous behind Buck. "Joseph Hunter, this is Mary Travis. She runs the newspaper here in town."  
  
Joseph watched Mary like a hungry wolf watches a wounded animal. "How do you do ma'am?"  
  
Mary smiled tightly. "Very well thank you."  
  
He turned back to Chris. "A woman huh? Couldn't find a husband I suppose. Makes women think they're independent. Personally, I think a woman's place is in the house. What about you?"  
  
JD was beside the large man in an instant. His usually smiling face was creased by a frown. "You think that huh? Sam's been running that farm out there all on her own. She's independent and you married her."  
  
"Yes well son, Sammy and I have talked about that. We have decided that it would be best if I took over the farm. I mean, she already almost ran it into the ground. You've got to learn early that women got no head for business. From now on, she'll be doin what she's supposed to, making my meals and stayin near the house."  
  
Vin thought he saw something stir in Sam. The corners of her mouth twitched almost imperceptibly. "Then may I suggest that you hire someone to teach the culinary arts to your spouse?" Ezra's southern lilt floated over the air. "We have all experienced her unique style of cuisine. It is not something I wish to relive."  
  
Buck chuckled. Joseph nodded, "I may take you up on that. Now, how about that drink?" Seven men paraded into the saloon, leaving Mary with Sam. Ezra stood and turned toward her as if to say something, but he shook his head and went inside. Samantha didn't even glance in his direction.  
  
Mary approached Samantha cautiously. It was strange to see her friend so quiet and withdrawn. "Samantha? Are you all right?"  
  
Samantha's hands unclenched from their tight balls. Her fingernails left deep impressions upon her palms. Slowly, she shook her head. Mary guided the younger woman toward the newspaper office. When they were nearly there, Vin stepped out of the shadows in the alley. The wily tracker had broken off from the others. Mary nodded to him and ushered Sam inside.  
  
"All right Sam, what's goin on? Is this man, and I use the term loosely, really your husband?"  
  
Sam nodded, staring at a piece of paper on the floor. Mary shrugged and looked at Vin helplessly. Samantha was near comatose. "Look, from what you told me I never thought you'd go back to him? So why?"  
  
Sam lifted her head. Her eyes sparked. 'So she is still in there after all.' Vin thought to himself. "I ran out of options Vin. It's that simple. I need his money to keep this farm goin."  
  
"It's never that simple. You raced out of here last month without a word. What in the hell happened with you and Ezra? Maude stormed out of here the day after you left. Josiah said she was muttering something about an ungrateful child."  
  
"You really don't want to know."  
  
"Yes we do," Mary assured her.  
  
"Fine, I'll tell you, but I warned you. Maude and Ezra pulled a con on me." Both Vin and Mary looked fairly surprised, but let Sam continue. "The day after Maude came to town Ezra was telling me about a con she was planning. He said he didn't know the details, but that it was tempting. It seemed temptation proved too much for him and I was the mark. I never even guessed. It was the day after the fire when Maude came into my room. At the time, it seemed like a blessing."  
  
Mary was confused. "What was a blessing?"  
  
"I was worried about the farm. I had so much debt, and then the barn...burned. That was the last straw. I was running out of money so quick it barely touched my hand before it moved on. So when Maude offered me a decent price for my mares I honestly thought about it. Then I went down to the saloon the next morning and found what she was really after. She and Ezra were planning to buy my mares, wait till I was flat broke, and then buy my land. I bet she set fire to my barn too."  
  
Vin snorted, "I bet. Setting fire to your barn would have been work, and Maude don't work. More likely she just hired someone."  
  
Samantha gave the tracker a sidelong glance. "And I suppose that makes it better. She didn't do it herself. Chance and I could have died in there. Three good horses did." Sarcasm dripped from every word.  
  
"That's not what I meant. It just that..." he reached out and touched Samantha's shoulder.   
  
His hand closed around her shoulder, more to stop her from pacing than anything. She flinched and sidestepped, breaking his hold. "Ow." Mary's head snapped up and Vin's eyes flashed.  
  
"Ow?" he queried. Sam backed into a corner, looking a lot like an injured, trapped animal. "What's wrong with your shoulder Sam?"  
  
"It's nothing," she glared at the lanky man. Mary approached her from the side. Her hand reached up and tugged at the collar of Sam's shirt. An ugly purple bruise the size of a small plate peeked out one corner of the shirt. Mary gasped.  
  
The tracker was angry now, his eyes firing sparks. "Did he do that?" Sam jerked out of Mary's grasp and straightened her collar. "Samantha either talk to me or I'll talk to him. Why did you let him do that?"  
  
She crossed her arms over her chest. "I married him Vin, and all that went with him. I took those damned vows, to "love, honor, and obey". Never could get that last one quite right. It's to death do us part. I just hope it's him before it's me. And by the way, I didn't let him do anything, but fighting back rarely accomplishes its intended goal."  
  
"Is he always like today, talking about you when you're standing right there? Treating you like some sort of slave."  
  
Sam chuckled softly. "Oh, today was a good day. You should see him when he's drunk. You'd really see something then."   
  
"How can you possibly live like that?" Mary asked.   
  
"I don't live it Mary," she told her friend quietly, "I survive it. I survived it once, and I can do it again. Look, Joe's in the street looking for me. I got to go." With that, she raced out the door to her husband's side. Together, they walked to the livery.  
  
Mary and Vin looked at each other, mirroring the other's expression of concern and doubt. "I don't know how long she can put up with it Vin, walking around like she'd dead. And when she rebels..." her voice trailed off. "And she will rebel."  
  
"He'll kill her," Vin finished her thoughts. "I know."  
  
"Do you really think Ezra had anything to do with the fire?"  
  
He shook his head. "No, I don't. I think he's stuck between a rock and a hard place. Maude has always had some sort of, hex over him. He probably don't know which way is up right now."  
  
"Can't you do something?"  
  
"It ain't our place Mary. We can't just go walkin in there for no reason. We have no power out on that farm. And as terrible as this may sound, what he does ain't illegal."  
  
"It's putrid actually. And when has not having jurisdiction ever stopped the seven of you before?"  
  
Vin managed a tight smile. "I don't suppose ever. I'll talk to the others. Don't worry none. We'll figure something out. In the meantime I'll tell Casey to keep an eye out when she goes to ride the horses."  
  
"You think JD's gonna let her still go out there?"  
  
"I don't think Casey is goin to listen to anything JD says. She respects Sam. She'll help." The tracker tipped his hat at the blonde woman and left. Mary sighed. She hoped they could help.  
  
--  
  
The next few weeks passed quickly. Joseph sent Mark, a stable boy to fetch The Dove and the broodmares from the town's livery. Casey continued to go out to the farm two or three times a week to exercise the Dove, Sam's promising bay filly. She informed JD and Vin that she rarely saw Sam, but when she did the woman appeared miserable. Save the times she worked with Chance, which were few and far between. She usually only worked the stallion when Joe left for Four Corners or Eagle Bend.  
  
Ezra sulked in his room, coming out only for patrol and to play the occasional Poker game. He was sullen and barked at everyone except Chris. Vin and the others made sure they patrolled the fence line of Sam's property. Chance took to riding the fence with them, for he was turned out in a large field on the border of the property and was obviously bored. Sometimes he'd take off, whinnying anxiously and stopping as near to the house as he could get, but Sam didn't come out. In fact, the only time one of them had seen her, she'd spotted Buck's gray and disappeared back inside the house.  
  
Occasionally Joe would come into town. He would enter the saloon, get seriously drunk and visit the bordello on the outskirts of town. Then he'd mount his steady palomino riding horse and lurch off toward home.  
  
Then, one day a month after Joe's arrival, Casey galloped into town. She leapt off her horse outside the saloon and tied him quickly to the hitching post. She rushed inside, wrapping JD in her arms. The young sheriff was startled. "Casey? What are you doin here?"  
  
The short girl looked up, her eyes filled with tears. "Oh JD! I'm so worried." He wiped a tear from her cheek. Vin and Buck came over.  
  
"Worried about what?"  
  
"Samantha! I was finished putting The Dove back in her stall when I saw Mr. Hunter outside Chance's stall. He had a whip in his hand and smelled like whiskey. Chance was wound up and was crashin around in his stall. So I went over and asked him what he was doing. He said that the horse had to learn some manners. I told him that I didn't think Sam would want him doin that to her horse. He blew up at me!" Casey cried.  
  
"His face got all puffy and red and he said that I shouldn't be so nosy. He said that Chance was his horse and he'd do what he wanted. Then he turned and raised his hand. I thought he was about to hit me." JD stiffened, then tightened his hold around Casey's waist.  
  
The tears flowed freely now. "That's when Sam came in. She stepped right between us and grabbed his arm. Her face was all set and stony and just so sad, like she knew what was comin. I think Ezra described it once as, 'resigned to a fate.' She told me real calm that I should leave, to take my horse and go and not come back. She never even looked at me, just kept starin at him. He was going to hurt her I know it. So I came here as fast as I could. You've got to help her!"  
  
Vin and Buck nodded to each other over Casey's head. "Stay here JD. Find Nathan, just in case."  
  
The two men mounted their horses and rode out of town at a fast canter. The ride to Samantha's farm took less than an hour. They reached the back paddock and Chance raced up to them. Vin leaned over to open the gate and rode through with Buck following behind. They headed at a trot to the house, Chance keeping pace on Vin's right. The tracker couldn't help but notice the raised, bloody welt on the stallion's shiny silver flank. He pushed Peso faster.  
  
Joseph was waiting for them outside the house, shotgun in hand. "Hello gentlemen. Is there something I can do for you?"  
  
"We came to see Samantha and Jerry." Buck told him, naming Sam's friend and foreman.  
  
"Jerry is out of town at the moment, and Samantha is otherwise engaged." An evil smile flitted over his lips. Both gunslingers noticed the bruise that had formed on the burly man's cheek. "Now, since you are trespassing, I suggest that you leave before I am forced to make you. If there is nothing else," he pointed back the way they'd come.  
  
"Hey!" Buck started, but Vin stopped him.  
  
"We'll leave all right. I just got one question. Who gave you that bruise? Was it Sam, or was it Chance?"  
  
HE sneered. "You'll never find out. Now leave." He gave up the pretense of politeness.  
  
With a last, mournful glance at the ranch house, the two men left. Neither noticed the small movement of the curtain on the second floor.  
  
--  
  
"Aw, come on Ez. It's a beautiful day. You haven't taken Chauc out of his stall in a week. Poor horse is goin nuts." 'Same as his rider,' Vin thought but did not say.  
  
"I'm sure that a single week of confinement has not brought Chaucer to such an extreme level of insanity, but I appreciate your efforts. I did feel the need to get out."  
  
Vin nodded, content with the gambler's answer. Ezra finally seemed to be pulling out of his funk. He started to hang out at the saloon for longer periods of time, hustling money from one poor soul or another with the gusto of old. The only think he seemed loathe to do was ride patrol. It had taken a lot of talking to get the man to come with him at all.  
  
The two men rode at a leisurely pace for a long time, letting their horses go where they chose. Without really realizing it, they ended up not far from Sam's farm. Vin saw her first, the rider on the tall gray, streaking across the meadow. As they came nearer, Ezra recognized the horse, and stiffened in his saddle.  
  
Samantha drew Chance to a halt near Peso. She couldn't bring herself to look at Chaucer's rider. "Hey Vin. Out on patrol?"  
  
"Nope, just riding. Haven't seen you lately."  
  
"I've been, busy. I'll ride with ya'll for a while though. Joe is in Eagle Bend and I don't expect him till tomorrow. A few mores hours of freedom anyway."  
  
Ezra looked over at her. He couldn't help but feel for her. The idea of that man beating her stirred up his temper. "I'm surprised he doesn't have someone watch you while he's gone." The words even surprised him. He hadn't realized how much he missed talking to her.  
  
Samantha stared at him a moment, not sure of how to respond. "He does," she finally said. "But Mark has the good sense to lose me from time to time. I'd go stir crazy if I couldn't ride at all." They lapsed into silence.  
  
After a while Ezra moved Chaucer forward until he was riding just in front of Sam and Vin. He needed to think. Time enough had passed for he and Sam to start speaking again, but they had not yet spoken of their argument. HE wondered if that void could ever be crossed.  
  
Vin leaned over to Sam. "That's better. It seems that wound has begun to heal."  
  
"Everything heals in time, but this has left a scar." She cast him a withering look.   
  
"He didn't do it Sam. You've got to know that."  
  
Her head fell. "I know," she whispered, "but I want him to tell me himself. He could have said anything and I would have believed him Vin, but he didn't."  
  
"It's not Ezra's way."  
  
"I think I'm startin to learn that too." They circled the far end of the Seven's boundaries, skirting the woods. "How bout we let these boys out a bit? I need someone to run Chance against."  
  
Vin snorted. "We don't have a hope in hell."   
  
Ezra agreed with a nod. "That gray has speed the likes not heard of since the days of Greek mythology and lore of a winged horse. It is Pegasus you sit astride my dear."  
  
Sam smiled softly. "I'll give ya'll a sporting chance. I won't start him until you two pass that creek down yonder. Fair?"  
  
Vin and Ezra responded by spurring their horses into action. The black and chestnut set off at a dead gallop. They passed the creek and Chance leapt forward as if shot from a cannon. His mane whipped back and stung her face. Her heart lifted.  
  
The gray gained on Peso and Chaucer, steadily wearing down their lead. Suddenly shots came virtually out of nowhere. Chaucer's head shot up and he stumbled, going down hard on his knees. Ezra flew over his head and skidded to a halt a few yards farther on. Two more shots were fired.   
  
Peso had been racing just behind him. The chunky black quarter horse gallantly tried to avoid the downed chestnut. He leapt awkwardly into the air, inadvertently kicking Chaucer as he did so. Vin and Peso went down as well.  
  
Samantha didn't hear herself scream. She was able to stop Chance before he ran into the fray as well. She left him ground tied a few yard away. Peso was trying to get to his feet. Vin's left foot remained in the stirrup. Ezra had clambered to his feet, drawing his guns, keen eyes scanning the area. "Ezra help me!" Sam lunged for Peso's bridle before the startled horse could scamper off.  
  
Ezra ran over to the downed horse, cursing as he went. He pulled Vin's leg from the stirrup. The tracker lay motionless on the ground, a gash running across his forehead. Nearby, Chaucer groaned.  
  
"Damn," the gambler muttered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's been shot." He peeled away Vin's coat to reveal to bloody wound in his side. "We need something to stop the bleeding." Sam ran back to Chance and drew the hunting blade from her saddle bags. She cut away her sleeve and handed them to Ezra. He pressed the cloth to Vin's side.   
  
"Will he be okay?"  
  
"I've seen Mr. Tanner survive worse. What we need to do is get Nathan. Take Chance and go."  
  
"He's in town at the clinic right?"  
  
"Uh, uh no wait, he's not. He left yesterday for the Seminole village to visit Rain. His paramour. You have to go there. It's not too far from here. Get Nathan and bring back a wagon."  
  
"What? I have no idea where that is! You have to go and I'll stay."  
  
"If you haven't noticed, my mount is temporarily out of commission. At least, I hope its temporary. Check Chaucer, please?" Sam went to the chestnut. The horse had risen and stood shakily on three legs. He was missing a shoe and there was a bloody gash in his shoulder.  
  
She went to Peso. The black gelding limped toward her, his right front leg already beginning to swell. "They'll both be okay, but they're not rideable."  
  
"There, see? You need to ride."  
  
"I don't know how to get there Ezra!" She wailed. "What good will it do Vin if I get lost and can't get to Nathan? You have to go!"  
  
"The fact remains that there is an armed killer out there. I shan't leave the two of you unprotected."  
  
"He's gone Ez. If he wasn't he could have picked the two of us off ages ago. I'll keep my .38 handy. Now go."  
  
"And what do you suggest I do, walk?" Ezra was yelling now. His fear for Vin   
was manifesting itself as anger.   
  
"No," she said calmly, "take Chance."  
  
Ezra blinked. "Are you serious?"  
  
She nodded. "He'll run for you Ezra, I know it. Now come on, the longer we wait the worse Vin's chances get." Ezra stood and walked cautiously over to the stallion. Chance eyed him warily, laying his ears back, but relaxed when Sam talked to him. Ezra swung up. Chance shifted nervously.  
  
Sam kept her hand on her horse's neck. "Ask Ezra, don't tell him. If you tell him he'll fight. If you use your spurs or whip your ride will be over before it begins, I warn you. Stay up off his back and talk to him. He'll get you where you need to go. Now go."  
  
Ezra wheeled the horse in the direction of the village and they cantered off. Sam hurried back to Vin's side. She tore off her other sleeve. "Don't you dare die on me Vin Tanner," she muttered. "Don't you dare."  
  
Chance galloped along as Ezra asked, but it was still too slow. Especially when Ezra knew the horse's capability for blistering speed. He leaned forward and began to talk in the stallion's ear. "I know that I am a far cry from Samantha, but please help me." The gray's ears flicked back to listen. "We are all in need of your assistance. So please, lend me your wings Pegasus, just this once. Go."   
  
Chance snorted and leveled out with a speed that took Ezra's breath away. Never had he ridden so fast. He barely felt the horse's hooves touch the ground as they skimmed the earth. They reached the village that same way, the horse never slackening speed once. Chance was lathered almost to a pure white. People gathered outside their homes when they saw him coming.  
  
"Nathan! Nathan!" He hollered at the top of his lungs. Nathan and rain emerged from her hut. Ezra jumped from Chance's back. The horse stopped dead, exhausted. "It's Vin, Nathan. He's been shot."  
  
Nathan looked over at Rain and the pretty, young woman nodded. "Lead the way Ezra. I'll hitch up a wagon."  
  
--  
Sam used her knife to cut away at Tanner's shirt. She needed to get a better look at the wound on his side. She peeled the cloth away from the deep, gushing wound and grimaced. There was blood everywhere, although it didn't seem to be coming all that quickly. After yanking off the man's buckskin coat she rolled it up and propped up his head.  
  
Sam used her skirt's petticoat to stuff the wound. Then she thought of something. She went to Chaucer and reached into Ezra's saddle bags. She dug around until she found the small silver flask he always kept with him. The man, she had to admit, had excellent taste in Scotch.  
  
Sam spun the top off the flask and lifted the bandages. She dribbled a little into the wound. Vin groaned and twisted. Sam stopped and waited. After a few more minutes Vin's eyelids fluttered open.  
  
"Hey Tanner. You're back with the living. Scared us there for a second."  
  
Vin managed a weak grin. "What the hell happened?"  
  
"Someone started to fire at us. Chaucer went down right in front of Peso. You two went down and I think he clipped your head with his hoof. The two of you flipped ass over teakettle." He grimaced as she gingerly touched the wound on his head.  
  
"Did you see him? Do you know who it was?"  
  
Sam shook her head. "No, he disappeared as soon as you two hit the dirt. I don't even know where the shots came from." 'Although I have a good idea who shot them,' she thought, but did not say.  
  
Then Vin seemed to notice that he was shirtless. A deep flush rose to his cheeks. "Where's my shirt?" he grumbled.   
  
"Yeah, about that... You got shot too. Caught it in the side. Ezra went for help. Why? You embarrassed?"  
  
Vin shifted, but winced as pain lanced through his side. "I'm shirtless, of course I'm embarrassed."  
  
Sam grinned wildly. "Give me a break Tanner. You've seen me half naked. Turn about is fair play. Now hold still while I pour this." She shook the flask.  
  
"Let me have a sip first. Ez never lets the rest of us near the stuff." Sam passed him the flask. Vin sipped, "No wonder he pays so much for it."  
  
"Tell me you're not going to start buying this stuff too."  
  
"Hell no. I'll stick to beer and Red Eye, thank you." Sam took the flask back and poured it generously over the wound. Vin bit his lip to keep from screaming. It felt as if someone was placing a brand on him.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"You had to," he gasped. His face was pale. The he yawned. "So...tired."  
  
"Vin? Vin don't go to sleep. Vin?" It was too late. His eyes closed and he was out. "Damn." She stayed by his side, talking to him, his hand clasped in hers.  
  
--  
  
Samantha yawned as she entered her house that night. She'd arrived home less than an hour before, but she'd needed to take care of Chance, Chaucer and Peso before she could come in.  
  
She'd stayed at Vin's side for hours that afternoon. The bleeding in his side had slowed, but he had not regained consciousness again. Sam had done all she could for him, which wasn't much. It was nearly dusk by the time Ezra had arrived with Nathan, Chance and a wagon. Ezra had asked that she take the horses back to her farm and care for them. She'd agreed readily. They loaded Vin into the wagon and headed for town.  
  
It was a painfully slow march back to the farm. Chance was exhausted, becoming stiff as the cooler night air rolled in. He moved just as slowly as the other two horses, both lame. She put the horses in three empty stalls of the new barn that Joe had financed. She'd wrapped Peso, cleaned Chaucer's wound and rubbed Chance's sore muscles. 'At least Joe won't be back from Eagle Bend till tomorrow,' she thought to herself.  
  
Samantha craned her neck to one side, feeling it crack and pop. She took Ezra's jacket off and laid it on the couch. He'd lent it to her upon his return. Sam went into the kitchen. The lanterns were lit, which she found odd. Her heart plummeted when she saw Joseph sitting at the table.  
  
"Where were you?" He asked, his tone icy.  
  
"Nowhere, just out."  
  
He stank of cheap booze. "You were out screwin them gunslingers from town weren't you? You little whore!" He rose to his feet.  
  
Samantha backed away from him, eyes flickering from left to right, looking for an escape. "Of course not! I wouldn't do that to you baby. I was only out riding with them." It was the wrong thing to say, and she knew it the moment the words left her lips.  
  
"So you admit it!" he yelled. Samantha closed her eyes and lifted her hands. 'Oh shit,' was the only thought she had before his fist found her face and she crumpled to the floor.  
  
--  
  
Samantha rode into town early the next morning. She rode The Dove and led Peso and Chaucer. The two horses limped far less than they had the night before. The swelling in Peso's leg had gone down considerably over night. She'd had Mark tack on a new shoe for Chaucer. She rode hunched over in the saddle, her bruised body protesting to the physical exertion. Still, she had to deliver the horses and be back before Joe woke from his deep slumber.  
  
Sam delivered Peso and Chaucer to the livery and hitched The Dove to a post outside Nathan's clinic. She had to see Vin, to make sure he was all right. She opened the door to the clinic. Vin lay asleep on a cot and Chris was perched awkwardly in a chair, asleep as well.  
  
Sam drew a chair up beside Vin. She didn't want to wake Chris. The man intimidated the hell out of her. She hated how pale Vin's face looked, how young he looked. She put her head in her hands.  
  
"What are you going to do now?" The voice behind her asked. She jumped. Chris brought his chair up next to her.  
  
"Go home I guess. I just wanted to make sure he's gonna be all right. Is he?"  
  
Larabee nodded. "Yep. Nathan got the bullet out and it didn't hit nothing important. It's the concussion he's more worried about, where Peso clipped him, but he already woke once last night, so I figure he'll be fine. It's you I'm askin about."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Chris pushed back a lock of her hair to reveal the black bruise on the side of her face. "I mean about that, and the rest of it."  
  
"It's not as bad as it looks."  
  
"Yeah right. You know everyone in town is worried about you. Especially Mary and Casey. What will you do about him?"  
  
She shrugged. "Once the farm gets up and running again I'll leave him. I'll get him to sign the divorce papers and turn the farm over to me."  
  
Chris snorted. "I know you're not naïve, so don't play at it. Vin told us you left him once. It took you two thousand miles to get away from him. What makes you think it'll be so easy this time?"  
  
Samantha turned to look at him, looking crushed. "I don't, but it gives me hope. I can live through this."  
  
"Maybe, until your body gives out. You know, I was married once. I had a beautiful wife and son. They died in a fire. I saw them that night at your farm, dying all over again."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"Because you're wasting your life, and life is the most precious thing we have. After they died I wasted mine. Then I came here, and I found these people, these men. We all stopped running when we came here. This town and these people could do the same for you. Are you ever gonna stop running?"  
  
Sam felt herself choke up with anger and grief. "Excuse me." She ran from the clinic and ran smack into Josiah. The big man laughed, "Hello Samantha. I was on my way to see Brother Vin. Thought I'd read to him from the Good Book. The word of our Lord always brings peace."  
  
"Don't give me that Josiah." She snapped. "I am so sick of people spouting that divine message, holy destiny line. You think your good Lord would let Vin be shot? Do you think any fair God would let this happen to me?" She pulled back her hair to show him her bruised, swollen face. "So if you try and tell me this is all sort of some divine plan, I swear, I will shove that Bible down your throat. It's not fair." Sam pushed past Josiah and jumped onto the Dove.  
  
Josiah watched her ride off. "No child, it's not."  
  
--  
  
Ezra Standish guided Chaucer through the back entrance to Samantha's property. It was just before noon and everything was quiet. No one was out working with the horses, and not even Chance was out to greet him. He needed to talk with Sam, to straighten things out. He hadn't seen her since the day Vin was shot two weeks earlier.  
  
Standish left his charismatic chestnut in a stall in Sam's new stable. He walked quickly to the house. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He gave the doorknob a twist, and the door swung open. "Samantha?" He called.   
  
The gambler stepped into the house, taking off his hat as he did so. He ambled past the living room and office. He spotted Samantha in the kitchen. She was bent over the stove, trying to get some wood to light. She swore as a match burned her fingers. Ezra chuckled.  
  
Samantha's head shot up and her eyes widened. "Ezra! What are you doing here?"  
  
"We need to have a word Sam."  
  
"You know, I agree with you, but now is not a good time. I still have to make lunch before Joe wakes up. So why don't you go. I'll find you in town in a few days."  
  
"I don't want to wait a few days. This has been on my mind for three months now."  
  
Sam pushed her hair out of her face, tired and irritated. She wanted Standish to leave. If he didn't, there would be trouble. "Then it won't kill you to wait a few more."  
  
Ezra eyed the bruise that had nearly faded away. It had gone from a deep black and blue to a sickening green-yellow in color. "No, but it might just kill you. I didn't have anything to do with that fire Sam, and I wasn't trying to scam you either."  
  
Samantha looked at her hands. "I know. I think I knew ever since I got back, maybe even before then. You made me so angry Ezra! You didn't try and deny it; you didn't say anything!"  
  
"I needed to find out some things from my mother first. By the time I had a chance to articulate my sentiments you were already gone."  
  
"Did you learn anything?"  
  
Ezra smiled faintly and touched his jaw. "I learned you have a fantastic right cross. As for my mother, she'll never change." She had to smile.   
  
"This wound is leaving a jagged scar Ezra. It will be with us forever."  
  
He shrugged, "Scars fade Sam."  
  
"But they never really go away, do they? I want this scar to fade into nothingness."  
  
"I want that too Samantha. We'll just work on it until we're okay."  
  
Then, remembering herself, she went over to Ezra and tried to shoo him out the door. "Thank you Ez. I needed that, but now you must leave. It's important that Joe not find you here."  
  
"Why?" Ezra's eyes looked deep into hers. What he saw there troubled him. There was fear in her eyes, not for herself, but for him. He grabbed her arms and refused to let her look away. "Why Sam? Why is it so important that I leave?"  
  
"Because, because, I don't want anyone else getting hurt Ezra! I think he shot Vin."  
  
"You should have told us this at an earlier date," he scolded.  
  
"What was I supposed to do? He's been watching me like a hawk and I have no proof. But he came back early from Eagle Bend that day, and I smelled powder on his rifle. Ya'll couldn't hold him with that. I'll find out for sure and then tell you I swear, but there's no sense in putting myself and the rest of you in harm's way if I don't need to. No go, please, before I get into trouble."  
  
"Oh, I think you're already there," a voice from the hallway informed her. Joseph stepped through the door. He grabbed Samantha's forearm and pulled her to him. "I warn you and I warn you and you still disobey me. And you," he glared at Ezra, "leave or I'll take the law into my own hands. You seven have been a thorn in my side since the day I came here."  
  
Ezra pulled his Colt from its holster. "I always thought of myself as more of a burr. Let her go."  
  
Joseph's twisted Sam's arm behind her back and his other arm snaked over her shoulders and around her throat. He tightened his hold and Sam began to wheeze. Ezra's determination wavered. Joe relinquished his grip on Sam's arm and reached for a knife that lay on the counter. He pressed the cold steel against her throat.  
  
"Put your gun on the floor and kick it to me." The southerner hesitated. "Do it or I'll cut her."  
  
Slowly, with one hand in the air, he lowered the pistol onto the wood floor. He kicked it behind him, sending it skittering across the boards into the office. Joseph smiled and pulled the knife away from her throat. Sam moved. She sank her heel into Joseph's foot and plunged her elbow into his side. He let her go.  
  
As Samantha dove to one side, Ezra charged. He grabbed the man's arm and twisted it, making him give up his hold on the knife. He wished that he had hid trusty Derringer, but the spring mechanism had been giving him trouble and Ezra had sent it to be fixed. He threw a right into the bigger man's stomach.   
  
Joseph smiled. He was tall, taller than Buck and built like an ox, bigger than even Josiah. He merely grunted. One meaty fist crashed into Ezra's gut. He doubled over and Joseph slammed his fists into his back. Ezra sank to the floor, gasping. He raised his foot, ready to send a crushing blow to the gambler's neck.  
  
Samantha threw herself onto Joe, wrestling with one of his massive arms. Ezra rolled away. With a roar, Joseph ripped Sam off his arm and threw her bodily into the wall. He turned to Ezra and the to began to circle. They would feint left and right, looking for an opening. Finally Ezra lunged forward hitting him with a powerful two-punch combination. Joe shook his head, barely fazed. 'You've got to be shitting me!' Ezra thought as he ducked a roundhouse left.  
  
Sam's husband found the knife and tossed it from hand to hand. He lunged at Ezra and the knife found its mark. The sharp blade cut deep into his thigh. Ezra gasped and clutched his leg. Joe sent him sprawling with a well aimed uppercut to his chin. Dazed, Ezra squirmed on the floor as Joe pulled the knife from his leg and raised it to deliver the final blow.  
  
"Son of a bitch!" Samantha yelled. She had grabbed the frying pan from near the stove and swung it with all her might. She hit Joe upside the head and he crumpled to the floor. Ezra stared at her wide eyed, breathing in deep heaving gasps.  
  
Sam stood shaking above her fallen husband. She wiped a small drop of blood from her lip. "That's it," she gasped. She threw the frying pan to the floor. "I want... a divorce."  
  
"Inventive," Ezra told her.  
  
"Practical," she replied. They looked at each other and stated to laugh. "Come on, let's get out of here." She offered Standish her hand and he took it. He lurched to his feet and swayed on one leg. One arm draped around her shoulder for support, he limped out of the house and to the barn.   
  
Ezra sat heavily upon a hay bale, his hand clutching his thigh. Sam rummaged through a tack box until she found some clean white bandages. She tied them securely around Ezra's injured leg. "Can you ride?"  
  
"I can try." She tacked up Chance and Chaucer and led them out of the barn. She gave Ezra a boost and they set off for town.  
  
--  
  
JD and Chris had gone back to the farm that same day, but Joseph was nowhere to be found. He had hurriedly packed a few things and taken off. The tracked him as far as the woods, but lost him amongst the pine needles.   
  
Sam had telegraphed Jerry and he was returning, bringing Bonfire and a new trainer with him. He would arrive in a week or two. Until then, Sam was stuck in town. Mary offered to let her stay with her. Billy was visiting his grandparents and she could use his room.  
  
Samantha visited Vin and Ezra every chance she could get. She could understand why Nathan got so frustrated with his two patients. They found it fun to think of new ways to escape the clinic. Ezra had busted his stitches only two days after his encounter with Joe and once Vin had almost fallen off the roof.  
  
Everyone had found Sam's new use for a frying pan amusing to say the least. Sam liked being in town and spending time with her friends, Casey, Mary and Inez as well as the rest of the Seven. She enjoyed learning about medicine from Nathan, although some of the discussions were rather morbid. She teased Buck endlessly over his obsession with women, Inez in particular.   
  
One day, as she came back from the livery, she passed Chris on the street. He nodded his approval and she felt proud. She didn't really believe that Joe would come back. She thought he was gone for good. But she was in no hurry to return to an empty home.  
  
Then, a few days before Jerry was due to arrive, she had a shock. It was late Friday night, and she was returning from a rather profitable evening at the Poker tables. The streets were dark and eerie. To her surprise, a light in Mary's home was still lit. She found this odd, considering that Mary almost never stayed up so late. A small trickle of fear made her stomach turn.  
  
She broke into a jog. The door was ajar. "Mary! Mary are you here?"  
  
There was a tiny cry from her room. Samantha rushed inside. A dark figure towered over Mary, who was curled up crying on the floor. She clutched her arm and looked at Samantha with frightened eyes. "Samantha," she croaked.  
  
Joseph turned. He sneered. "Just in time to see the show. It's women like this who turn others against their husbands. She turned you on me."   
  
Samantha was shocked, for Joseph had fallen over the edge. "I didn't even know Mary the first time I left you. You're insane, that's why I left you. It has nothing to do with her."  
  
A maniacal gleam took over his eyes. "I'll still kill her." He raised a hand and Mary cowered.  
  
Samantha reached for the first thing she saw. She hurtled the ceramic water pitcher at his head. It smashed into the wall to his right. He spun around. Sam stood her ground, her fists clenched. "Leave her alone you bastard. I'm the one you want."  
  
"We have the rest of our lives for that. You'll be with me forever."  
  
"The hell I will! This ends tonight, here and now." Chris's words rang inside her head. "I'm sick of running from you. So come and get me." Sam spun on her heel and sprinted out of the room. She had only to feel the floor shake to know he was coming for her. She heard Mary screaming at the top of her lungs.  
  
Joe caught her in the kitchen. He tackled her around the ankles and they both crashed to the ground. Sam hit the table, sending dishes flying everywhere. She heard something snap in her left arm. She growled and kicked out, catching Joe's nose, then scrambled to her feet. Sam took the stairs two at a time hurrying up to her room.  
  
She reached it a few moments before Joe. She reached into the box by her bed stand and drew out her .38. She wheeled and aimed it at Joe. He slid to a stop halfway across the room. She pulled back the hammer.  
  
"You don't have the guts."  
  
"You don't want to find out." A door crashed open downstairs. "They're here to take you away. It's over Joseph."  
  
"It will never be over," he screamed. "You're mine!" He charged her, arms out.   
  
She fired four times. Joseph dropped to the floor. Sam walked over to him, the gun dangling loosely from her fingertips. He stared up at her, choking. Then he took a final shuddering breath and lay still.   
  
The seven gunslingers ran up the stairs and gaped at the scene in front of them. Even Vin and Ezra were there. Ezra limped closer. Samantha dropped the gun. "Till death do us part," she told Joe. Then she walked past him and let Ezra drape his arm over her shoulder. It was over, finally. She had her friends. She had her life back. She shook her head as they all left, "Till death do us part."  
  
~~  
  
THE END  
  
Hoped you liked it. Please review, even flames, I don't care. Thanks.  
  



End file.
